dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Corypheus
} |name = Corypheus |image = Corypheus Closeup.jpg |px = 270px |affiliation = Tevinter Imperium (formerly) Dumat Darkspawn |gender = Male (formerly) |race = Human (formerly) Darkspawn |title = Magister (formerly) |rank = Elite Boss |class = Mage |location = Grey Warden prison in Vimmark Mountains |voice = David Sterne |appearances = Dragon Age II - Legacy Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Corypheus is an ancient darkspawn magister trapped inside a prison that was built by Grey Wardens in the Vimmark Mountains. Background Involvement Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition If the Inquisitor recruited the Templars, Corypheus' army will be made up of Venatori and mind-controlled Rebel Mages, who are led by mages such as Calpernia. If the Inquisitor recruited the Mages, Corypheus' army will be made up of Red Templars, apparently led by Samson. He attacks the Inquisitor by casting fire upon them and summons his dragon to attack. When he confronts the Inquisitor, he attempts to extract the Anchor from them, only to discover that it's permanently attached to them. Though upset at this setback, Corypheus vows to start over and decides to kill the Inquisitor to eliminate a potential rival. However, he soon learns that the Inquisitor had merely distracted him so the Inquisition could cause an avalanche. As the Inquisitor escapes, Razikale carries him to safety. As the Inquisition foiled the Venatori's attempts to raise a demon army and destabilize Orlais, Corypheus concentrated most of his efforts searching for elven artifacts in the Arbor Wilds. Morrigan suspects that he is searching for an eluvian to physically enter the Fade. Upon confronting the ancient elven guardians of the Temple of Mythal, Corypheus was apparently destroyed by a barrier at the bridge's entrance, only to be reborn in the body of a nearby Warden. Upon spotting the Inquisitor, Morrigan and their companions, he summoned his dragon, but his foes managed to close the temple doors. By the time Corypheus managed to barge his way into the temple, his foes had already reached the Well of Sorrows, the key to the resident eluvian, and either the Inquisitor or Morrigan had drank from the well to render the eluvian useless. Corypheus glides to attack, but an unknown female figure arises from the well (probably Andraste herself), blocking his pursuit. By the time he got through, his foes had fled through the eluvian, which shatters when he made contact. With his army decimated by the Inquisition, Corypheus returns to the Temple of Sacred Ashes in one last desperate attempt to reopen the Breach. With a small group of Inquisition soldiers as his audience, he proclaims that the Maker is false and he would be the new god. As the Inquisitor arrived on the scene, Corypheus causes the temple to ascend into the sky, leaving no route to escape. However, when his archdemon attempts to attack, another dragon (either the Guardian of Mythal, if the Inquisitor drank from the Well, or a transformed Morrigan, if she drank) tackles it out of the way. Angered, Corypheus does one final battle with the Inquisitor. In the middle of the fight, Razikale seemingly manages to bring down the Inquisitor's dragon, only for the archdemon to be slain soon after, disrupting Corypheus' ability to leap into other bodies. Close to defeat, Corypheus defiantly refused to accept defeat after all he had endured and tried calling out to the Old Gods for aid, only for the Inquisitor to rip the orb from his grasp with the Anchor and seal the Breach with it. The Inquisitor then used the Anchor to vaporize Corypheus, ending the life of the darkspawn magister. thumb|200px|Corypheus wielding the orb of destruction It is ultimately revealed that Corypheus received the orb from an elf, who is called "Dread Wolf" by Flemeth. Due to him being too weak after awakening from his long slumber, this elf allowed Corypheus the orb in an effort to unlock its true power but failed to realize the consequences that would arise from such actions. }} Strategy Quotes Dragon Age II * "Be this some dream I wake from? Am I in dwarven lands? Why seem their roads so empty?" * "The light. We sought the golden light. You offered... the power of the gods themselves. But it was... black... corrupt. Darkness... ever since. How long?" * "Dumat? Have you forsaken me? I am your faithful servant..." (if Anders is in the party) * "If I cannot leave with you, I will leave through you! I seek the light!" Dragon Age: Inquisition * "I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die!" (to the Inquisitor) * "Tell me where is your Maker now? Call him, call down his wrath upon me! You cannot? For he does not exist!" * "Bow before your new god and be spared!" * "Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was empty." Trivia * Defeating Corypheus earns the player the achievement "Conductor". Classical Greek κορυφαῖος (koryphaîos) means "conductor of the chorus", possibly explaining the achievement's title. * Even though he is asleep, he is able to communicate with those who have the darkspawn taint, including Grey Wardens. This causes Larius and Anders great distress. However, a Grey Warden Carver or Bethany seems unaffected. * In the middle of Corypheus's ramblings, it is revealed that he and the other magisters sought the "golden light" and were promised by Dumat that they would receive the power of the gods in exchange for entering the Golden City. Upon arriving into the Fade, however, they found the city already black and corrupted, which calls into question the Chantry's claim that it was Tevinter magisters who corrupted the Golden City to become the tainted Black City. * Corypheus's statement "If I cannot leave with you, I will leave through you..." may have different meanings. It could mean he thought he could best Hawke and his party and be free to leave. But it can also be taken that even if he should be defeated he could still live by inhabiting another body since Hawke was not a Warden, similar to how the essence of an Archdemon can pass to another darkspawn if a Warden does not land the finishing blow; this suggesting that Corypheus may have possessed Larius or Janeka (depending on who the player sided with). * Corypheus is described as relentless, ambitious and beyond arrogant. He is arrogance personified, and believes he operates on a level no other being can comprehend.Writing Villains * It is revealed in Inquisition that Corypheus has the ability to take over and shape a body into his ordinary image if he is killed. This make it almost impossible to kill Corypheus. This is likely the reason the reason he survived the events in Legacy.'' *During a war table operation in ''Dragon Age: Inquisition it is discovered who Corypheus once was. Before he became one of the first Darkspawn he was a Magister of House Amladaris of Tevinter. Gallery CorypheusHoDA.png|Corypheus in Heroes of Dragon Age DAI Corypheus.png|Corypheus in Dragon Age: Inquisition corypheuscard.png|Corypheus' codex card from Dragon Age: Inquisition. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Legacy characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Tevinters Category:Magi Category:Blood mages Category:Magisters Category:Darkspawn